


Hunter/Gatherer

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Please Forward All Dentist Bills To Me, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What's sweeter? The baked goods in this fic or the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Jemma Simmons helps to run the local bakery that specialises in vegan goods.Fitz's daughter can't have dairy, so he takes her to the Hunter/Gatherer bakery to try and find her something that she can eat.One meddling brother, one birthday party and a whole bunch of baked goods later, is all that it takes for the two of them that there may be more than friendship between the two of them.// A single parent/bakery AU





	1. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts), [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).

> For stjarna who helped with the title and the tumblr banner and monkeybum1723 who helped inspire this!
> 
> And this fic is in *no* way inspired by my own dairy intolerance.

“Is this the vegan bakery?” The question caused her to look up from the cake that she was working on, the iced pattern nearly finished after days of work. And across the counter she found a man standing there, someone who didn’t look much older than her, and beside him, with soft brown curls that rivalled his, was a small girl, her face pressed against the glass, obviously enticed by the many many items that were on display.

“Yes, yes it is. Is there anything that I can help you with?” She set down her piping bag, and grabbed a clean pair of gloves, and sliding them on, made her way to stand behind the counter.

The man smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just wanted to know if everything in here was dairy-free or had no dairy. Aoife is… she can’t have dairy. And it’s hard sometimes you know, getting her cakes and stuff and I just… I wanted to find her something that she can eat, if you get what I mean?”

“Yep, I completely understand,” Jemma replied, smiling at him. “Everything here is vegan-friendly. No dairy in sight. So this little one here can eat anything that she wants.”

“Anything that I want?” She looked up at Jemma, clearly this was some magical place for her. Her eyes were wide, and as bright a blue as his were (from this Jemma could only conclude that he was her father) stared up at Jemma as if she were the most wonderful person to ever exist.

Smiling down at her, Jemma nodded. “Of course. You can choose _anything _in here to eat. Is there anything that you want to eat? Anything that you want to try.”

The young girl, Aoife Jemma guessed, looked up at her father, seemingly overwhelmed by all the choice that there was. “I don’t know what to get,” she told him, her attention no longer on Jemma. Her voice soft and low, and the man, her father, smiled down at her. His eyes, a soft gentle blue, twinkled in the bright light of the bakery, and they were filled with so much love.

“You can get anything that you want monkey,” he told her. “Anything you want.” He was so gentle, so reassuring to her that Jemma couldn’t help but feel her heart swell multiple sizes. “We can ask the lady what is nice?”

Aoife nodded, reaching up and rubbing at her face with her sleeve. All the courage she had was gone, and she was moving slightly to hide behind her father now that the attention was on her. “So,” he continued, his attention turned back to Jemma. “What do you recommend here?”

“How about,” Jemma began, reaching for two chocolate chip cookies and then two brownies and wrapping them up in a white paper bag. “I give you these for free today, and if you like it you can come back tomorrow?”

The man’s eyes widened and began to stutter a question. “Are you… are you sure?”

Jemma nodded, handing over the bag. “Sure. Call it a welcome gift to the bakery. And if you like this, there’s plenty more to try.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s great, thanks.” He flashed her a smile. “I’m sure we will be back.”

***

They were back the next day, but this time, they went for two blueberry muffins, and the day after that they took the gingerbread biscuits. And as the days and weeks passed, she got to know the two of them better. She learnt that he, Fitz, was Aoife’s father, the two of them having lived together for the past several years ever since her mum ran out on them, and that Aoife was fast approaching her sixth birthday but was intolerant to dairy, meaning she was rather limited when it came to the baked good section, and because of that, she had missed out on a lot when it came to birthday parties she had been attending whilst at school, when they ate out. There wasn’t much that she could eat without getting an upset stomach.

And that’s where she came in. The bakery her and Hunter, her older brother, had been running for only three months now in Glasgow city centre had become extremely popular once word got out that they catered not only to those who followed a vegan diet but also to those who couldn’t have dairy and in recent weeks, those who couldn’t have gluten either. And it was proving extremely popular, with the line in the mornings extending down the street.

And Fitz and Aoife were proving to be regulars, coming every weekday afternoon. Because of the popularity, most things sold out in the morning. In the early days, they had closed when they sold out but now they were earning enough they had enough money to make enough food to have some baking in the morning to be sold in the afternoon. All in all, it was a successful business, and she was more than proud of the business that she and Hunter had created.

“Back again?” she greeted them on Friday afternoon as they came in, Aoife running ahead of him, making her way to the counter and pressing her face against it once more. She had nearly made her way through all the items in the bakery, the two of them determined to “What’s on the menu today?”

“Pancakes!” Aoife cried, pointing at the very item behind the glass. She grinned at Jemma as she placed three into a bag, winking at Aoife so that she would keep the extra one a secret. She beamed up at Jemma as she was passed the bag, and clutched them close to her, bouncing about the room as Fitz entered, already reaching for his wallet.

“What is it today?” he asked, sliding out a crisp new £10 note.

“Two pancakes,” Jemma said, ringing up the order on the till. “That’ll be £1.80.” After Fitz handed her the note, she placed it into the till and began counting the change. "So, any plans for tonight?” Passing him back the change, she asked the question. She knew that she was being much more friendly with him than she would with other customers but there was just something about him. She could swear there was a connection between the two of them, and Hunter often teased her about it but she didn't make any moves. She couldn't. It would be very unprofessional of her. So she just allowed them to be this, not quite friends but something more than baker and customer.

“Film Friday,” he told her, sliding the coins into a compartment in his wallet. “We were thinking of _The Little Mermaid_.”

“We’re having pizza too! And daddy says the film is all about mermaids and princes and sea creatures! Did I tell you that I'm going to the aquarium for my birthday and we're going to see an actual mermaid!” The enthusiasm radiated off her and Jemma couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. She had grown to like Aoife, and Fitz and they were always the highlight of the day. And Aoife had taken to her it seemed, having drawn her something in school the other week, the artwork of the unicorn and the cupcake now hung proudly on the bakery wall.

“It’s an amazing film. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it and you’ll have to tell me _all _about it. And an actual mermaid! That is so exciting!” Jemma commented before turning her attention back to Fitz. “Well, I suppose that I will see you on Monday?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you on Monday. Thank you.” He held up the pancakes and thanked her once more before leaving with, hand in hand with Aoife, the bell above the door tinkling gently after them.


	2. Cupcakes

“He likes you.” Hunter’s statement was blunt, so shocking that she almost choked on her tea, and she had to cough several times to clear her throat. “_You _like him.”

Once she had finished, she set down her mug and stared at her brother, unable to comprehend what he had been saying, or what it was that he was implying. Of course she liked Fitz, he was friendly to her and always went out of his way to make her day. And Aoife liked her too, in fact she would go as far to say that the young girl loved her, with Aoife constantly referring to her as her best friend and drawing her pictures in school, most of which were currently displayed in the bakery, and the remaining ones safely in a file in Jemma’s bedroom.

In fact, she was just about to say this to Hunter when he cut in. “Not like _that_. He _likes_ you. As in more than that. Why else would he be here everyday? And don’t just say that he wants whatever it is that we’re selling. He likes you. I’ve seen how he looks at you, how _you_ look at him, and I hate to break it to you that’s not how someone looks at their friend.” He took a sip of his tea as if he were trying to make a point. “So answer me honestly, do you like him? As more than a friend.”

A pause. For some reason, she was too scared to answer, too scared to admit the truth to her brother because even though she loved him, and he loved her, she knew that he would tease her for this, get her to admit her feelings to him. But with everything that Fitz had been through, and the fact that he had a daughter, someone who seemed extremely close to him… she didn’t want to intrude on that but…

Hunter was right. She had feelings for him. There was just something about him, many things about him that just made her so happy, put a smile on her face and made her heart beat faster in her chest. And she just wished that she could tell him. But she couldn’t. She could never tell him, she just couldn't.

“Yes.” The one word finally escaped her. And having it out in open, having someone else know what she felt in her heart, the love that was there, it felt good. It felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

“Then tell him. Ask him out. Invite him over or something. I can always go to Bobbi's for the night if I need too."

Thinking for a second, she tried to think of what she could ask him too and then it came to her, and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before. “I could invite him to the Cupcake Day. I’m sure he and Aoife would love to take part in that.”

Hunter rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that Jemma wasn’t understanding him as she should be. “It’s a start."

***  
“We have a Cupcake Day,” she told him one Friday when he was in, getting the chocolate chip cookies, a favourite Aoife had declared. Aoife herself wasn’t there that day, she was at a birthday party, an ice skating one, and Fitz had been more than glad she had been included this time, but still… he would have to pick her up before they went and got food. He hated that she didn’t get to enjoy what so many others took for granted, but she never seemed to protest, enjoying the time she spent with her father more, though despite this, he just wished he could do more for her. Give her the best that he could.

Thankfully, Jemma’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts. Bringing him back to reality. And what she was offering. “It’s a baking day, well more like a baking class. Something we’re trying out. There are still a few spaces left but I had two set aside for you two since I knew that you were…”

“You want us to come?” he asked, staring at her wide-eyed, seemingly confused that someone would do this for him. He had only moved back to Glasgow several months ago, him and Aoife having lived in London for years but since his wife left him, and he got a better job, back here, back home, and even though he knew Glasgow well, had grown up here, he had few friends here. And now Jemma was offering him this, a chance for Aoife to do something that every other kid took for granted.

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I thought that Aoife might enjoy it, there’s a few other kids going too so she won’t be the youngest, but she’ll enjoy it. It’s making them, icing them, decorating them. She can create a bit of a mess and I know that she likely hasn’t had a chance to do anything like this before so I just thought that you two would be interested.”

She was right, he wasn’t going to deny that because Aoife hadn’t ever had a chance to do something like this before. She had always missed out, nowhere wanting to take her on in a cookery or a baking class. They had said that her dietary requirements were too complicated, that cross-contamination was an issue, it was too expensive, they couldn’t go out of their way for one person. Every excuse under the sun, he had heard them all, and he was tired of them.

So he was going to take this chance.

He wasn’t going to miss out.

And he knew that Aoife would love this. So taking the paper and pen that was on the counter, he signed them up. “We’d love this. It sounds great.”

***

The day of the baking class came around sooner than Jemma and Hunter expected, and whilst Hunter was running the front of the shop, serving the customers that were coming for their breakfast, lunch or sweet treats, Jemma took the group of twenty-five in the back, a room they had specifically prepared for this occasion.

And in the three hours that the workshop took place, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was just so relaxed, so at easy there and though she tried not too, her eyes couldn’t help but wander to Fitz every so often, and she couldn’t help the blush that burnt across her face as she helped him to ice his cupcakes with tiny drawings of sea creatures, something Aoife demanded that he do. They were in close contact, their hands brushing against each other more times than was necessary, and when he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her and helping her to ice the narwhal on the cupcake, it sent her heart fluttering.

So when it was over, she was partially thankful, glad that she wouldn’t have to do this for any longer. It was a struggle to get through this being that close to Fitz, his hand brushing against hers every so often, and how he had his sleeves rolled up, showing off those forearms… it was almost too much for her.

And the fact that he stayed behind, the fact he was the _only one_ to stay behind and help to tidy up, that made her fall in love with him that bit more.

After heading out to the main area of the bakery, Aoife making her way across the room to stand and talk to Hunter, Fitz pulled Jemma aside. “Listen, I have a huge favour to ask,” he said to her, his voice dropping low and he cast anxious glances over the back of his shoulder, keeping an eye on his daughter but obviously wanting to keep this a secret. “I know you make custom made cakes and I was just wondering if I could order one, what with it being Aoife’s birthday next month. She loves it here, and she’s never had a proper birthday cake before and I just… I want to give her the best birthday I can.”

Her heart which had been beating rapidly in her chest when she had said those words slowed down, returning nearly back to normal.

“That’s fine. That’s more than fine. I’m more than happy to do that for you. Do you have an idea of what you want or shall I…” She trailed off, not really knowing where she was going with the rest of that sentence.

“I have no idea. I was wondering could I swing by at some point when she’s in school and talk to you about what you can and can’t do. Maybe we can work out something together? We did work well as a team today.” He gave her an uneasy smile at this, and she returned it but hers was much more confident, reassuring him that she did agree with him. That, yes, they did make a good team, and that together, they could work something out.

“Here’s my number,” she told him, grabbing a napkin and scrawling some numbers on it. He accepted it with thanks. “I’m off Monday and Tuesday but there’s a cafe close by that I love. It does an amazing breakfast. If you text me your details later, I can pick you up at some point and we can work on the cake?”

“Sounds like a da… a plan,” he told her, stumbling over a half-spoken word. He had obviously been about to say something else, something that he hadn’t meant to say, and now he was trying to hide that. Not that Jemma would call him out on it. She wasn’t going to force him to say if he had feelings or not, not when hers were the mess that they were. And for all she knew, it could have been a slip of the tongue.

“I’ll see you then.” She beamed at him, as he left, the bell once again twinkling as he left the bakery, Aoife bounding ahead with a box of cupcakes that she had made herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this cute enough for everyone? Thank you so much for all the support on chapter 1, I'm so glad that you enjoyed this. And though everything works in 3 chapters, I can add a 4th chapter/epilogue if anyone wants...


	3. Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this one, it turned out much longer than I was expecting, in fact, it is nearly as long as the first two chapters combined but I hope that what is written makes up for the delay, and to all those who asked, there will be a fourth epilogue chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much again for everything!

Jemma picked him up on the Monday, after he had taken Aoife to school, to take him to the café she had mentioned over the weekend. When he got to her car, she grabbed a pile of notebooks and sketchpads from the passenger seat and threw them into the back. “Morning,” she smiled at him as he slammed the door closed and took the seat beside her. “Don’t mind those. It’s just some past work I’ve done and a few ideas that I’ve had. You can grab one if you like, have a look through it.”

Fitz just stared at her, shocked, unable to comprehend that she had already started working on Aoife’s cake, that she already had ideas about what to do for his daughter’s birthday but he didn’t need to be asked twice, he grabbed one of the notebooks, and started flicking through it, taken aback by Jemma’s work. It was amazing, there was so much detail in it, and all her ideas were wonderful. “I… I can’t thank you enough. For this, for everything. Aoife loves everything that you do, and to have you design her birthday cake… She’s going to love that.”

“It’s okay,” she told him, glancing around the corner to make sure that it was safe to turn. “She’s a lovely girl and I’m more than happy to help out. I’ve picked up on a few things that she’s liked and once we’ve narrowed it down to what we think would work best, I’ll be able to pick a design that works best. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.”

The rest of the car ride to the café was filled with a similar conversation. It was only a short ride, but Jemma had to park around the corner as there were no parking spaces near the café that they could use. Thankfully, it wasn’t raining, and when they entered the café, they found that it was almost empty, only one elderly couple inside it having their breakfast together.

“The usual?” the waitress asked Jemma as they entered, a smile on her face. From this one interaction, it was obvious to Fitz that Jemma regularly visited this place, and if it was good enough for Jemma and she liked it, well it was good enough for him.

“Please, and I’ll take a menu, for Fitz please.”

“A coffee,” Fitz told her when her attention turned to him, and he accepted the menu once she passed it over to him, his eyes already looking to see what there was on offer. “Thank you.”

“Just take any table and I’ll be there in a moment,” and with that, she turned her attention onto making their drinks.

There were plenty of tables, and Jemma directed him to one in the corner, saying that it was the table that she always ate at. “I recommend the vegan breakfast,” Jemma told him, pointing to it on the menu. “With the sourdough toast. But I’ve head some of their other stuff is good.”

“I’ll have that then,” he told him, smiling as he set down the menu, and looked around the place. “I’ve never been here before.” There was something cute about the café, very welcoming and homely, and he couldn’t help but be distracted by the postcards and old letters dating back multiple decades that were in-between the glass layers of the table. Some were even dated from the 1890s and getting to read that bit of history, something he had never seen before but was oh so close to home was truly amazing.

“It’s wonderful. Me and Lance had breakfast here every week before the bakery became like it is. We still come here from time to time when we get the chance.”

“I’ll have to take Aoife one day, I think she’ll like it here. There’s stuff she can eat, the history stuff, the fact that dogs are allowed in, I think she’d love it.”

Jemma smiled at him, but before she could speak, a voice interrupted them.

“You decided then?” The waitress was with them once more, setting down a cup of coffee for Fitz, and a tea for Jemma.

“The vegan breakfast,” he asked the waitress. “With the sourdough toast please.”

“Two vegan breakfasts, coming right up.”

Once she was gone, Fitz decided to ask something, something that had been on his mind for a while, ever since he met Jemma. “I was wondering,” he asked as he stirred his coffee. “What inspired you to start the café? You and Hunter have never spoken about it. I mean… I don’t want to push you or anything but you’re so passionate about it.”

She shook her head, setting her mug down. “It’s fine, honestly. I’m similar to Aoife, in that I can’t have dairy, but instead of being intolerant, I have quite a severer milk allergy, so growing up, there were very few things that I could eat without an allergic reaction, and growing up I did have my fair share of allergic reactions, some of which resulted in a hospital visit.”

When Fitz didn’t speak, didn’t interrupt, she continued. “One day in the hospital, I must have been about fourteen, and Lance nineteen, after having been feed some cake I was told I could eat, he promised me that he would make somewhere where I could eat without having reactions, where I didn’t need to check every single ingredient on the packaging. So that I wouldn’t ever have a reaction like that again.”

“And has it?” Fitz asked when there was a natural lull in the conversation, and it didn’t feel like he was interrupting. “Happened again?”

She shook her head. “No. It hasn’t.”

***

Over the next few days, the got closer and closer, the two of them having designed the basics of the cake, a three-tier one decorated with various sea creatures, with each layer being a different flavour. Though there wasn’t much left to do regarding the cake except for Jemma to bake it and decorate it, the two of them had lunch together each day, the two of them taking their break at the same time so they could spend it together.

In fact, Jemma even went round to dinner at his house one night, Aoife more than excited to see her. The two of them had gotten to know each other really well, Jemma having gone so far as to childmind her one day when Fitz had a dentist appointment, so when Jemma knocked on the door that day, she barely got into the hall before Aoife threw herself at Jemma, demanding to be lifted and spun around.

“I have so much to show you,” Aoife exclaimed once Jemma had set her down and led Jemma up the stairs. “I have to show you my mermaid collection.”

Jemma didn’t even have time to ask Fitz if they’d have time to look at it before Aoife was dragging her upstairs, and into her bedroom, showing off the aforementioned mermaid collection.

It was twenty minutes later that Fitz called them back down the stairs, and Aoife was still listing of mermaid facts to Jemma, the women listening attentively and agreeing with everything that the girl said. Fitz smiled at this, unable to look away. Jemma was just so gentle with Aoife, so kind and always listening and Aoife loved her for it, excited to have someone to talk too.

“It looks lovely Fitz,” Jemma told him when he presented the meal, an old family recipe of his that he refused to tell her what it contained, and how he got the pie crust so golden.

And it was lovely, Aoife loving it the most with the fact that she had two helpings of it, and more dessert than both adults combined.

Once dinner and dessert was finished, and though she knew that she should leave, especially now Aoife had gone to bed, Jemma decided to stay and spent some time with Fitz and two glasses of wine later, it was decided that she wouldn’t be able to drive home, and instead of getting a taxi or taking the subway, she was to stay at Fitz’s house overnight, leaving in the morning when she was able to drive.

“Really,” she told him, leaning into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. “Thank you. For letting me stay.” It wasn’t that she was drunk, because she wasn’t but being with Fitz, it was unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. It just felt like home, a place where she could rest and relax, without a care in the world.

And if Fitz minded, he didn’t mention it. In fact, he just wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her. And started another film.

But neither of them lasted long, Jemma falling asleep on Fitz’s shoulder, with sleep claiming him shortly after that.

When both awoke the next morning, before Aoife, a jumble of limbs, neither were really sure of what was happening, an awkward silence passed between them and before anything could be explained, or spoken, Jemma was apologising and hurrying out.

***

They didn’t speak about the incident on Fitz’s sofa for the next week, in fact, they seldom saw each other as Jemma was using all the time that she had to finish making Peggy’s cake, and the day before, everything was ready, the cake made and decorated, already in the box. The only thing left to do now was to get it to Aoife’s party and put the candles in it.

Snapping a picture, she sent it to Fitz before she went to bed, too nervous to see what his reply was as they had rarely been talking since the incident in his house. She fell asleep, instantly, the last few nights having been late ones to finish the cake, so it wasn’t until the morning, when she was getting ready to leave that she saw Fitz’s message, thanking her again for everything and singing his praises for what she had created.

“You going now?” Hunter asked her as she left the bakery, taking careful steps so as not to trip and fall and damage the cake.

“I am,” she replied, not looking back. “I said I’d head over early, help them get set up then meet Fitz and the others for the start of the party. Can I have some help? Can you open the door please?”

Hunter didn’t need to be asked twice, because seconds later, he was pulling open the door for Jemma, and moving the blanket that was on the floor so that the cake could be placed down safely where no damage would occur to it. He was heading back inside the bakery when something crossed his mind, something that Jemma needed to hear. “You’re going to have to speak to him about it!” Hunter called after her as she was leaving the cake in the car. Slamming the door shut, she turned her attention to her brother.

“About that one night?” She shook her head and pulled open the driver’s door. “That was a mistake, Lance. It meant nothing between us. We’re just friends. Nothing more.”

“Just…” Hunter shouted, attempting to get Jemma to see reason one more time. “Please. Talk to him. Just talk to him.”

Half in the car and half our, Jemma nodded, if only to please Hunter and then climbed in closing the door shut, much harder than was needed but she was alone now, in her car, and ready to drive. It was just under three-quarters of an hour to where Aoife was having her party, at the Sea Life Centre at Loch Lomond. There was a mermaid show on, and Fitz had managed to talk to the staff into allowing the party to meet the mermaids afterwards. It was a whole big event, and Jemma was more than excited to be leaving. Aoife had made sure she got her invite first and have been preparing her for it for weeks now, and finally, the big day was here.

And as she drove, her mind raced about that night she had shared with Fitz in his house.

***

An hour and a half later, she had arrived and helped to set up the room that had been rented to have food and play party games, and now she was helping to keep an eye on Aoife and the handful of friends that she had invited to her party. Aoife herself was holding her hand, pointing out all the sea creatures and listing off fact after fact about them. Some of the other kids were running ahead and screaming, enjoying a chance to just be kids and enjoy themselves. Jemma had found it out that Aoife was choosing to hang back, but Fitz told her not to worry, that this is what she preferred doing and that she was still happy her friends were there.

When they finally reached the tank with the sharks, the rays and a whole array of other fish, Fitz called out to everyone to stop, so that he could do a headcount and make sure no one was lost but then…

“It’s a mermaid!” Aoife called out when she realised what was going on. The woman in the tank, with a tail of deep blue scales, waved at her. Aoife was so awestruck that it took a gentle nudge from Jemma and soft words of encouragement for the young girl to make her way towards the tank.

“Hi,” Aoife whispered, giving the mermaid a small wave in return, and then a second mermaid appeared, waving at her too, and that seemed to give her all the confidence that she needed. She closed the distance between her and the tank, and shortly after, there were many tiny faces pressed against the glass, their attention on the mermaid show that was occurring.

After the show was finished, and the two mermaids had vanished from sight, everyone turned clapped, more than impressed with the show. And Fitz knew that this was the perfect time to drop the big surprise, the thing that he had been keeping secret for months now. “Do you want to meet them?” he asked, unable to help the smile on his face, and when Aoife screamed, he knew that this would be one of the best birthdays that she ever had.

***

The rest of the party went down a treat, Aoife more than excited to meet the mermaids, and when her cake was presented Aoife was more than excited, though it did take several minutes to persuade her to allow for it to be cut. But throughout the party, there was one thing on her mind: the fact that she needed to talk to Fitz about everything, but mainly her feelings, and she had to tell him today. When there was a moment.

Eventually, one came, when the cake was served, and all the children were eating, Jemma pulled Fitz to the side, bouncing on the tips of her toes from nerves.

“Fitz… Can I speak to you?”

He froze, unable to find the words, but eventually nodded, and allowed her to lead him away from the hustle and bustle of everyone, to a quiet corner in the room.

“I wanted to speak to you. About that day in your place. When we fell asleep on the sofa together. That night Fitz… it was one of the best nights that I have had in a long time, and I’ve not been honest with you. Not completely.” Even though she paused, he didn’t speak, allowing her to continue and say what was on her mind instead, somethings he was thankful for as she didn’t think she could have continued had he spoken then. “I have feelings for you Fitz, something more than… Fitz, to me, my feelings… You’re not just my best friend, but you’re more than that.”

“Jemma?” he interrupted, taking one of her hands in his own, and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, telling her that it was okay. “I feel the same way. Those feelings that you have? I have them too.”

“You do?” she asked, and he nodded, leaning in and closing the distance between them. Before she even knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, and his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in even closer. She didn’t object, in fact, she just sank into his embrace, allowing for the moment to happen. Kissing him, it was something that she had thought about for so long, and she didn’t ever think that it would happen.

And being in that moment, it was wonderful. He was so gentle, so kind and when she thought that he was going to pull away, she pulled him closer, not wanting to lose this moment. This chance wasn’t going to be something that she was going to lose.

But finally, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against one another and their breaths mingling in-between them. They were silent for several minutes, neither needing to speak, just being there in that moment was more than enough. Then Jemma spoke, asking the question that had been on her mind, the one thing that had been scaring her more than anything else: “What about Aoife? I don’t want to intrude, to come bursting into your lives?”

“I don’t think she minds,” Fitz asked, the two of them looking over to where the young girl was sitting, leaning over the back of her chair, a wide smile on her face. Once she saw them, she gave them a thumbs up, as if showing that this was okay, before turning back around and finishing her slice of cake. “So, what do you say? Do you want to try this? The two of us?”

She nodded, leaning in close and whispering two words before kissing him once more. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, I love hearing what you think about this 'verse!


	4. Wedding Cake

_18 Months Later_

The ceremony had gone perfectly, having taken place in a manor house, and the late afternoon sun was now coming in through the floor to ceiling windows, adding to the warmth in the room. Jemma had her head on Fitz’s shoulder, her _husband’s_ shoulder, and it was still so odd to her, that they were now married, that they day they had been planning for so long now had now occurred.

She had married the man that she loved, the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, they had become a family. Had taken the next step, and Jemma couldn't help the smile on her face, the gentle fluttering in her heart. She was here with Fitz, the man that she loved the most.

It seemed so long ago now that he came into her bakery, looking for something for Aoife to eat and now here they were, about to start their new lives together, about to start a new chapter in their stories, once two separate entities but now one.

Hunter had Aoife, along with a few of the other children that had come, and was attempting to teach them some form of dance, not that it was going well as the younger ones kept breaking into fits of giggles every time he tried to teach them something new (not that she blamed them, as he _wasn't_ the world's greatest dancer but then again, what he lacked in dancing he more than made up for in baking). Other couples lingered on the dancefloor, dancing along with the music too but it was only the newlyweds that swayed as softly as they did. As for everyone else, they were at the bar getting drinks or else lingering at the tables at the edges of the dance floor, talking, laughing and having fun. Enjoying the day and the joys that it brought. 

But to Fitz and Jemma, there was no one else in the world. It was just the two of them, arm in arm, embracing one another and enjoying the comfort that it brought, for today was their day, and they were lost in the moment, lost in each other.

“You okay?” Fitz’s voice was soft and low, a murmur in her ear and she met his gaze, losing herself in those blue eyes and nodded.

“I am,” she told him, tilting her head back to meet his lips, the kiss between them being soft and tender, and she couldn’t help her lips pulling up into a smile once they drew away from one another but that didn't last long, as they were once again leaning into each other, sharing a kiss.

Today was their day, and the start of a forever.

***

It was after dinner that Hunter and Aoife presented the cake. The two of them had been working on it for several weeks, and the young girl_, their daughter_, had a huge smile on her face as she led Hunter out of the kitchen. Once she was back in the room with them, leaving Hunter behind her carrying the cake, it only took her a moment to shimmy around the side of the table and climb onto Fitz’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on close to her father, wanting to be there with him. Fitz held her close, and Jemma fell in love with him all over again, with how kind and caring he was, how wonderful a father was.

Back on the dancefloor, Hunter bowed after setting the cake down on the table that had been placed there, and Jemma couldn’t help but roll her eyes because of course Hunter would do this. He couldn't do anything without being dramatic.

“And a huge thank you,” he said, knocking her out of her thoughts, and bringing her back to the room. “To Aoife for helping to make the cake.” A scattering of applause went up around the room, and Aoife beamed, clearly enjoying the attention and for the first time, Jemma took in the cake and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her when she saw it.

The thing that was presented was wonderful. It was three tiers, with each one obviously a different flavour. There were two tiny figures on the top, representing the couple.

The top layer was coated in a soft blue fondant, with white iced sea creatures all over it, and Jemma could tell in an instant that Aoife had decorated this layer, making it her own.

The middle layer was a soft pink, with flowers iced all over them, delicate and gentle, and knowing Hunter, he probably spent hours working on them, ensuring they were perfect.

The bottom layer, and the biggest (and knowing Fitz, the one he was most likely hoping was chocolate) was wrapped in a soft yellow fondant, so pale that it was almost white, was covered in so many different icons, fish and flowers, and stars and hearts. There were so many that Jemma couldn’t take them all in at once, and she knew that each one represented something in their lives, something that meant something to them.

It was full of memories of their times together, of all the time they spent together. But it was also a promise for the future, a hope, a vow. For all the memories to come. The life to be spent together.

And from the look on his face, Fitz was just as awestruck as she was.

“C’mon,” Fitz whispered, lifting Aoife in one arm and extending his other hand to Jemma, helping her to her feet. They crossed the dance floor as a family, to the podium where the cake was, in the centre of the room, having pride of place and after both of them once again thanked everyone for coming, for celebrating such ana amazing day with them, Fitz took the knife, and Jemma's hand wrapped over his, so they could cut the cake together. Aoife reached out too, and her hand covered both her parents, the three of them together.

The cake was cut with the three of them all pressing down on the knife together, and when the first slice was cut, applause echoed around the room. Everyone excited just to be there, celebrating the happy couple’s big day.

Aoife had the first bite, there was no one else who they would want to taste the cake first and when she gave a thumbs up of approval, Fitz used the fork to scope up another bit of cake and turned to his wife, offering it to Jemma, who never objected.

And it tasted divine, the best cake that she had, and being here, in this moment with her family, she knew that no matter what came next, no matter what they faced, what the experienced, they would get through it together, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support with this fic, I am so glad that you loved this and I hope you enjoyed this final part! It was such an enjoyable fic to write and I loved reading all of your lovely comments!


End file.
